Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan
Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Zustand des Geistes & Egoismus & Liebeswitze / Liebesarmee) ''ist der Name der 54ten Single Morning Musumes, die am 28ten August 2013 erschienen ist.. Der offizielle englische Titel lautet: '"selfish, easygoing jokes of Love / Gundan of Love" (Egoistische, selbstsüchtige Liebeswitze / Gundan der Liebe)' Sie erschien in 7 verschiedenen Editionen und es ist die erste Single seit 10 Jahren ohne Reina Tanaka. Tracklist: Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; ''Junge) - Sayumi Michishige, Mizuki Fukumura, Haruna Iikubo, Masaki Satou & Haruka Kudo #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; Der fürsorgliche Liebhaber aus dem ersten Jahr) - Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi, Ayumi Ishida & Sakura Oda #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, Mir ist nicht nach Verlieren, das ist heute ein Kampf) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (MV) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (MV) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya - Sayumi Michishige, Mizuki Fukumura, Haruna Iikubo, Masaki Satou & Haruka Kudo #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei -Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi, Ayumi Ishida & Sakura Oda #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Chartplatzierungen: Insgesamte Verkäufe (laut Oricon): 144.061 (Noch laufend) Wissenswertes: *Gundan bedeutet übersetzt "Armee". *Wurde in der 24ten Episode von Hello!Station (Youtube-Informationssendung über H!P) offiziell bestätigt. **In der darauffolgenden Episode wurde dann der DanceShot zu Ai no Gundan gezeigt. **In der danach folgenden Episode wurden dann die Musikvideos zu beiden Singles gezeigt. *Die 2te Doppel A-Seiten Single in Folge. **Insgesamt die 4te Doppel A-Seite der Gruppe. *Tsunku twitterte. dass die Single "riskant" sei. *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke enthält Szenen, in denen die Mitglieder so tun, als würden sie einander schlagen. Dies ist eine Hommage an ein Lied names "High School Lullaby". *Laut Fans ist Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke ''ein Disco-Song, der von Sakura angeführt wird. *''Ai no Gundan ist ein Song mit einem Militär-Tanz, der von Riho angeführt wird. *Am 4ten Juli bloggten ein paar Mitglieder, dass sie dunkle Outfits sowie stärkeres Augenmakeup für ein Shooting getragen haben. Dies könnte für diese Single sein. (Es trifft aber wahrscheinlich eher zur Herbsttour der Gruppe zu). *In dieser Single tragen die Mitglieder insgesamt 4 Outfits: **In Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke tragen sie einmal ein schwarz-weiß gestreiftes Kleid und ein eine Art schwarzen Anzug. **In Ai no Gundan tragen sie einmal Millitär-mäßige Outfits in Schwarz und Rot und in einzelnen Gruppen-szenen weiße Kleider. *Die Single scheint Auflagenprobleme in den Läden zu haben, was die schnell fallenden und steigenden Platzierungen erklärt. Singlecovers: wagamamaRegA.jpg|Reguläre A-Edition wagamamaRegB.jpg|Reguläre B-Edition wagamamaLimA.jpg|Limitierte A-Edition WagamamaLimB.jpg|Limitierte B-Edition wagamamaLimC.jpg|Limitierte C-Edition wagamamaLimD.jpg|Limitierte D-Edition wagamamaLimE.jpg|Limitierte E-Edition Ainogundanpromo.jpg|Ai no Gundan Promoshot MM2013.png|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Promoshot Category:2013 Singles Category:Singles mit der 6ten Generation Category:Singles mit der 9ten Generation Category:Singles mit der 10ten Generation Category:Singles mit der 11ten Generation Category:Double A-Side